The Stargate Keeper
by BobWhite
Summary: Also has a little with Harry Potter. A teen girl finds herself among the Stargate team members after they find out that she is a Harseesa-a forbidden child of the Goa'uld. Full Summary inside.
1. Gyanendra Deseti Umeshvishwakarma

**Full Summary:**

Gyanendra Deseti Umeshvishwakarma's family has been the gate keepers to different worlds for many generations. Gyanendra has gone to Hogwarts for two years, secretly meeting with the SG-1 team for 15 of the months. Now, the SG-1 team has come to her during dinner to tell her something she knows isn't good. With her identity out, the team must now bring Gyanendra to Cheyenne Mountain until another world can be found for her to be safe. What happens when the teams of SG-1 and Atlantis converge to figure out if Gyanendra has been helping the Ghouloud or if she really is who she says she is?

**Gyanendra Deseti Umeshvishwakarma:**

Hello, my name is Gyanendra Deseti Umeshvishwakarma and I am a forbidden child. Technically I am a Harseesa: a child that contains all the knowledge of Goa'uld. I was supposed to be killed when I was born, as are the customs of the Goa'uld so that no outside race should get any knowledge of what the Goa'uld are. But my parents couldn't kill me. Instead, they sent me to Earth where they thought I would be protected. But when I turned a certain age, I was thrown out of the place I grew up in. The only knowledge of where I was from was a giant book that had stayed with me up until I realized what it contained. Somehow I was able to read the dialect of which it was inscribed in and therefore was able to learn who I was.

My parents, Isadora & Rupak Umeshvishwakarma were Goa'uld hosts and they had conceived me illegally. In Goa'uld custom, once such a child as a Harseesa is conceived and born, the child is to be killed immediately. The Goa'uld do not want their knowledge to be know by any outside intelligence, or otherwise their enemies. I understood that once I started reading from the book. I contained all the knowledge of a deadly race and I alone had the power to wipe the whole race out. But could I do it alone? Of course not. When I turned eleven, I was accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizarding, where I soon learned a Stargate was hidden in the lake. The merpeople in the lake had swum through it many times, but it was I who would bring it back to land and once again make it operational.

My peers at Hogwarts thought of me as a 'freak'; someone not to be trusted or liked. I soon got over the fact that I was not welcome among these people. The merpeople on the other hand seemed to want to help me lift the Stargate up out of the water and to its original place next to the lake. They were eager enough to take me to the Stargate themselves, once all the students had gone to sleep in the dormitories and I was able to sneak outside. My book, though, was kept in a secret compartment in my trunk that only I knew was there. It was the trunk I had been sent to earth with, to keep in my life, even if I was to move to a different place then where my parents had intended me to go. I saw how the Stargate stood, and all I had to do was use my powers to extract it from the depths of the lake to its final resting spot by the lake.

Now all I had to do was summon enough power to extract it from the depths of the lake. But would I be aloud to make it operational again? And would I be thrown from the premises of the school? Or would they finally see me for who I was?

Would they finally see me as a Harseesa, someone who could destroy the very race that could wipe out Earth population within a couple days…


	2. Hogwarts

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:**

**The Great Hall: Journal Writing:**

As a Harseesa, I had learned when to make myself known and when not to. This was one of those times. I learned at an early age that a Harseesa should never make herself known to an unknown people or race. I also learned that I may actually have been the only existing Harseesa to live on Earth or any other planet in the Galaxy and surrounding Galaxy's. This scared me only a little. What scared me the most was that my paternal grandparents were the ones that had outlawed all Harseesa's to live among the Goa'uld's and any other race.

As I sit at Gryffindor table, I write in the journal I acquired while living with my maternal family. I haven't yet gotten a new one. There is no need for a new journal. When I run out of space in this journal, new pages seem to fill in at the back where I left off and I start writing again. My journal has acquired over 500 pages so far. The journal stays next to the book in the secret compartment of my trunk. In the journal, I do more than write; I draw the faces of the many people that I see everyday. I also draw the faces of the Goa'uld's I see in my dreams and the people that I see coming to kill me. I write daily of my dreams and what is happening in this school.

It seems that even when I write, my own peers talk behind my back. I believe they think I am not worthy of being part of their race, which in some case is sort of true. If they knew who I really was, then they would outlaw me from this very planet. However, I have made contact with a specialized team within the American Government who seem to know much about my dilemma and the Goa'uld's as well. I have, for the last 15 months, been in contact with this team and have met with them in privacy of the castle to let them know of my being a Harseesa. They seem to want to know more about me, though I still have yet to know why they are so interested in me. Is it because I am the only living Harseesa to ever walk among their people? Or is it because I am simply a Stargate Keeper, as it says in the Gate book?

I look up at my peers as I write and while I have my eyes on most of my peers, I still write as if I don't need my eyes to see what is being written on the paper. I don't know why, but somehow I know that I have always been able to do this task. My own earth family thought of it as weird but could never seem to understand how I did this. As I look around at my peers, I see the team walk into the Great Hall, weapons in their hands. They seem to have brought another of their team I have never seen before, but know what race he is of.

He is Jaffa. He is the one who knows about my kind. I stop writing and take out my only weapon against all that come to harm me. It is a necklace made up of all gold. I wear it most days, but it is hidden under my clothes so none of my peers is able to steal it from me. But now I hold it out as they come closer. Jaffa are supposed to shrink away at the sight of such a necklace, but this one does not. Is he somehow resilient to my powers? Will I have to kill him?

I look on as they enter the Great Hall, coming straight towards me. One of my peers has inched forward to take my journal and I stop him before he can touch it. Soon the boy is suspended in mid-air and looking at me in horror. The Jaffa grabs my arm and I release the boy. I turn on the Jaffa, glaring at him with my dark eyes. He sees the anger in my eyes and yet he has the same anger in his eyes. He seems not to know who I am and lets me go. I grab my journal away from the table and put it in my backpack and move out of the Hall. The Colonel stops me and I turn towards him. As I turn, my appearance shifts to that of someone they do not know and to someone I have never wanted them to see come out. My Goa'uld has returned to my body.

**The SG-1 Team:**

"What can I do for you Colonel O'Neil? And why have you brought a Jaffa with you? Have you betrayed my trust to the point that you are willing to kill a thirteen-year-old girl?" _my goa'uld asks._

"So Gyanendra does have a goa'uld? So why have you never presented yourself at our other meetings with Gyanendra?" _Colonel O'Neil asked._

"There was no need for me to present myself. Gyanendra knows of why I have never presented myself. She also knows that if the goa'uld are to find out that she is alive, they will kill us both."

"And may we ask what your name is? Your hosts name is Gyanendra Deseti Umeshvishwakarma. What is your name, as her goa'uld?" _Captain Carter asked._

"My name is Chandrakant. I take Gyanendra's last name so I will not have to take my own. Do you not know of what Gyanendra is?"

"Oh we know that she is a goa'uld. What else would she be?" _Doctor Jackson asked. Gyanendra's peers were watching in disbelief the whole time the team and her host were talking._

"A Harseesa of course. Both her parents were goa'uld. Did she not tell you this?"

"That is impossible. All Harseesa children are killed once they are born. If she is Harseesa, then her parents defied Apafus himself and gave her up so that they would not have to kill her. Nobody has ever defied Apafus like that." _Jaffa Teal'c said._

"Nobody, never. Look at you Jaffa Teal'c. You are the only Jaffa to ever presumably defy Apafus so openly. You turned on your own comrades and became a Stargate Team Member. You are revered as a traitor among the goa'uld's. Can you not say that you have not defied Apafus?"

"So, if she is Harseesa, then why send her to earth? Why not just keep her hidden away in their home?" _Captain Carter asked._

"It would have been to no help. Gyanendra was destined to live on Earth with me as her goa'uld from the day she was born. You see, among the goa'uld's I am known as a traitor because I would rather let my human host lead as normal a life as possible. I would rather let Gyanendra live among people of a different race then to have had her die, unlike her own parents."

"Her parents aren't still alive, back on her home planet?" _Doctor Jackson asked._

"No, I got word after we opened our first Stargate that her parents had been killed shortly after returning from earth. The necklace she wears all the time not only protects her from Jaffa and the Goa'uld, it also protects her from Apafus. Without the necklace, she will be found and Apafus will kill her. First he will make sure that I am taken out and killed, then he will kill her. I do not wish to go on for I do not wish to let these kids know more of our ways."

"Then let Gyanendra come out. Let her talk with you still talking. Let the two of you talk together and explain how you know of the Stargate's."

"There is much to be said and so little time to say it. Before you came, Gyanendra and I were going to extract a Stargate from the bottom of the lake here. The merpeople have shown us where it is and we wish to bring it up and make it operational so that you can get in contact with us whenever you need want."

"Wait; there is an actual Stargate here, at this school, right now?" _Jaffa Teal'c asked._

"Yes, there is. Now if you do not mind, I must let Gyanendra back out so that she can raise the gate and make it operational once again. You may watch of course."

"By all means we are going to watch. Chandrakant, are you still with us?" _Colonel O'Neil asked._

"It is I, Colonel O'Neil, not Chandrakant. And you're right; I should have told you that I to hosted a goa'uld. But I did not think I should tell you everything about myself without you showing your true colors as well." _I said as my appearance shifted back into my regular appearance._

"How many Stargate's have you opened? How many are here on Earth? Your goa'uld said that there was one in the lake at this very school. Is that true?" _Doctor Jackson asked._

"Yes, Daniel Jackson, Chandrakant was speaking the truth. You may watch, if you like. It will not take me long to get my book of Stargate passwords. Please meet me outside by the lake and you shall witness a miracle. Now to answer your first question. Of the two that you know of her on earth, there are three more. One as we said earlier is at the bottom of Hogwarts' Lake. The other two are in Russia & South Africa. We discovered them through my dreams and Chandrakant's extensive search while out of my body."

"Is it possible for a goa'uld to leave their host, even for a short amount of time?" _Captain Carter asked._

"Like Jaffa Teal'c said earlier, no known Harseesa has ever been reported after the day of their birth. If I had not been sent here to live on Earth, then you would have no way of knowing if a goa'uld can leave their host for a short amount of time without dieing. But unlike most goa'uld hosts, I have been known to do what most haven't. Chandrakant has been traveling all over the world looking for these Stargate's ever since we learned what the markings in my book meant. Oh yeah, I just realized I didn't answer your other question. Chandrakant and I have opened up over 600 Stargate's across this galaxy and other galaxies. We were wondering when you were going to ask about the Stargate's. If you'll excuse me," _I finished as I walked out of the Great Hall, leaving the SG-1 team looking at me. I went up to Gryffindor tower and grabbed my book from the secret compartment in my trunk. _

**Extracting The Stargate:**

I came back down and went outside to see not only the SG-1 team waiting for me by the lake but also my peers, (the very peers that thought of me as the 'freak' of the school). I ignored my peers and walked straight through them until I was standing on the bank of the lake. With Colonel O'Neil, Captain Carter, Doctor Jackson and Jaffa Teal'c watching me, I pulled the necklace from my neck and recited a spell in an ancient tongue. The necklace started floating and then next thing everyone knew I was floating as well, my hand still had a firm grip on the necklace to make sure I was still protected from being found by Apafus.

With my ancient tongue, I was able to focus my powers on lifting the gate from its watery depths and move it above the lake. Once the gate was safely out of the lake, I focused my powers on moving in a circle and settling the gate on its new stead. The gate would now stay at the edge of the lake. There would be someone taught how to operate the gate at all times unless they didn't want to operate it at all. I would come back when I knew all the other gates were in safe hands and someone we could trust was in charge of the gate at all times.

Once safely back on the ground, with the necklace once again around my neck, I turn back towards the SG-1 team and my peers. I move toward the gate command module. Once at the command module, I take my gate book out and open it to the gate's password.

**The Great Hall:**

"So let me get this straight, Gyanendra. You and Chandrakant have opened over 600 Stargate's, yet you don't seem to think the US Government has any right to know what you are doing" _Colonel O'Neil asked._

"We didn't see the point in telling you what we were doing Colonel O'Neil. I'm sorry to have alerted you, but we didn't see what the harm was. Do you understand why Gyanendra has to keep the necklace on her at all times now?" _Chandrakant said._

"Whoa, can you please stop doing that? You're going to give everyone here a massive headache." _Captain Carter said._

"Do what Captain Carter? I have done nothing wrong. Gyanendra didn't want to talk to you. She needs to focus on getting powerful again. And to do that, she is to rest while I take over what she does on a daily basis."

"Wait, why do you get to take over for her? You are apart of Gyanendra. You should also be resting since you helped bring the Stargate up to its final resting place by the lake." _Doctor Daniel Jackson said._

"You are right about that Daniel Jackson, but Gyanendra did most of the work, I merely helped her to stay afloat while she extracted the gate from the water. You seem not to understand that when my human host gets tired, we switch places for awhile while she rests for a few hours or days. We have been doing this for two years. None of her teachers or peers has ever noticed. And when we do switch places, I take on her voice as well as to not alert anyone here."

"Alright. But why could she not have presented you to us like we asked earlier? Why wait until now? Why not let us know that you existed until now?" _Jaffa Teal'c asked._

"You Jaffa know nothing do you? We have already explained it. We did not want Apafus to know we were alive. Not everyone on Aalrekstad, our home planet, hates that we are alive. One of the highest women elders has sent word that there may be a ship bound for earth and that we should get off earth as soon as possible. Gyanendra's uncle Xaran is on board that ship and he aims on killing her."

"And this elders name would be what?" _Dumbledore finally spoke up for the first time that day._

_Chandrakant looked back at him and the rest of Gyanendra's teachers as well as her peers before answering._ "Her name is none of your concern Professor. You have no concern in these matters. Don't worry; I will not let Apafus enslave this world like he has our home world of Aalrekstad. Those who are willing to stand against Apafus do so while in his plain site by 'underground' as you earthlings call it here. Gyanendra and I were planning on leaving right after we got the Stargate operational again but it seems now we must leave before then as to not have anyone else killed for us being here. We will be packed by the morning and through the gate to another planet before the ship is even able to reach earth and we will, as you earthlings say it, 'be out of your hair'. Now, Gyanendra and I must pack and rest if we are to find a suitable planet for us to live on in peace. Will you please excuse us?"

"Chandrakant?"

"Yes Daniel Jackson?"

"Can you not come back to our base with us? I mean wouldn't you be safer returning with us?"

"I might be safer returning with you but I doubt highly that your General Hammond would allow us to stay on your base with you. He would most certainly quarantine us the minute we stepped foot on your base."

"Well, there's no harm in trying." _Colonel O'Neil said._

"You would be willing to let a known Goa'uld host stay on your base?"

"We can certainly try. There's no harm in letting you stay until you are able to find a safe planet to inhabit that will take you." _Captain Carter said._

"And what of you Jaffa Teal'c? Would you be willing to stay on the same base as a Goa'uld host?"

"It would be an honor. You are the only known Harseesa to ever exist. We can learn much from each other. Please allow us to escort you through the Stargate and to our base. We will even carry your trunks if necessary."

"You would, wouldn't you Jaffa? But how do I know this isn't just a ploy to get me onto your base so that you would be able to extract Chandrakant from my body?"

"Okay, whoa. What did we say about doing that? You seriously need to start listening when we ask something of you. You can't just change from your human self to Chandrakant whenever you want." _Captain Carter said._

"Why not? You seem to think you can tell me what to do. You've even come into this Hall even after I told you we were to only meet in private, without the rest of the school knowing that you were here. And here you are today, walking into the school as if it was a hostile and primitive planet. Besides, I like the look on my peers' faces when they realize I am Gyanendra and not Chandrakant anymore. I like how they think that they might be enslaved by an unknown God they know nothing about and that this God could destroy the planet earth and they would be left with nothing even after this happens. It's so much fun. I haven't seen them this freaked out since I told them you guys were Lord Voldemort and not actual humans in the United States Air Force. I'll leave now so ya'll can get acquainted while I go and get the rest of my stuff. Chandrakant and I will be down shortly with our things."

"Don't waist your time. If what you say is true about this ship, we'll want to be back through the Stargate as soon as possible and get you settled in your new quarters after our doctor takes a look at you to make sure you have no foreign diseases that we'll want to know about."

"Believe me, if I had any foreign diseases, you would already be dead and so would this whole school. Why would I keep a primitive species alive if I didn't have plans for them in the future? I'll be down soon."

"Wait, what?" _Hermione asked._

"Never mind little earthling. I'll be out of you hair soon enough and you'll never have to worry about seeing me again, that is unless you would like me to take care of Lord Voldemort for you. I'm sure we can find an adequate black hole for him to live in." _Chandrakant said as we walked out of the Great Hall and towards Gryffindor Tower. It took only a matter of minutes to get all of my stuff together and down to the Great Hall. We prepared to leave soon after and I was glad to be out of Hogwarts and with the SG-1 team._

But would General Hammond and the rest of their people accept me? And would I be able to stay at the base with them once they found out that I was a ghouloud host? And what would they do once they found out that I was also Harseesa…


	3. Stargate Command

**Stargate Command:**

**General Hammond: New Living Quarters:**

General Hammond didn't seem too pleased to see me among his team. In fact, he seemed a little annoyed that I had been brought back with them. He ordered that I and my stuff be taken to a guest housing facility and that I wait there until further directions were given to me.

Once inside my new living quarters, I started making some adjustments. The first things to go up on my walls were the constant reminders of why I was doing this. I needed my mind full of the pictures of my home planet, my paternal parents, the beauty of every world Chandrakant and I had traveled to, to remind me that I was doing the right thing. The pictures were the only constant movement I had in my new quarters. I had learned how to animate the pictures to make them move 24-hours of the day so that they would show off my many travels proudly. I also had a song playing on repeat of the beauty I had loved so many times. Had I known that I would not be staying here on this base for long, I would not have gotten so acquainted with my little room.

**General Hammond: Conference Room:**

"What on earth made you decide to bring her back to the base with you?" _General Hammond asked._

"Sir, we had no choice. We either brought her here or let her wait for an enemy goa'uld ship to reach her school and kill her, her goa'uld host and the rest of the school's inhabitants." _Captain Carter said._

"She has a goa'uld inside of her? Then why bring her here where she could possibly destroy us all by turning us over to Apafus?"

"She won't do that General. She's a Harseesa, a forbidden child of the goa'uld. She was born to two goa'uld and then sent to earth to live a normal life. She won't turn us in to the one God she's trying so hard to avoid. She even has this necklace, charmed by her parents and her Goa'uld to keep Apafus from ever finding out where she is." _Doctor Jackson said._

"And how do we know she doesn't have anyone working for her on Apafus' side?"

"We know because her own uncle is on the goa'uld ship bound for earth to kill her. Her own uncle wants to kill her and yet she is willing to help us in taking Apafus down." _Teal'c said._

"And how do you know that? How do you know she is even on our side?"

"She has this book she carries around with her at all times. It's full of every Stargate she has activated. She knows where over 600 Stargates are located and none of them are on planets where we have traveled." _Colonel O'Neil said._

"So we ask her to give us the book so we can have the codes and visit these planets ourselves."

"I don't think we can. I think her family and those to come are some-how linked to that book. If we take it from her, the book may go blank and she will have nothing to live for anymore. I think she is somehow linked to that book. I think we should let her show us which gates she has opened and let her show us which worlds are friendly and which ones are not." _Doctor Jackson said._

"And how do we do that?"

"You could just ask." _Chandrakant said, letting her presence be known._

"What did we say about you doing that?" _Captain Carter said._

"Wait, how did you get out of your quarters?" _General Hammond asked._

"Don't worry; Gyanendra was laying down when I left her body, so she will have not been harmed when I came here. And no you cannot take the book from us. Like Daniel Jackson has said, we are both linked to the book. But unlike what Daniel Jackson said, the book will not go blank."

"So we can still see what is in it?"

"Yes, but if you take the book from us, it will burst into flames and you will be able to do nothing as every gate is lost to your availability."

"How did you get out of Gyanendra?" _General Hammond asked._

"It is simple. Gyanendra has been letting me go and search for the Stargate's she dreams about and when I have located them, I come back to her and we go to those worlds and extract them from where they were buried."

"And you don't think they were meant to buried in the first place?"

"If they were meant to be buried, then why would Gyanendra dream of them and why would we be aloud to extract them and make them operational again?"

"That is a good question. Maybe you should be getting back Gyanendra now. I don't like knowing that you leave your hosts body and go exploring whenever you want." _General Hammond said._

"Fine, but if you need to talk, you know where to find me." _Chandrakant said and left them to think about what she had said._

**Gyanendra's Living Quarters: Journal Writing:**

Once Chandrakant was back in my body she told me everything that had been said, which I wrote in my journal. Somehow, I didn't feel so safe here and it was getting hard to concentrate on what was going on in my mind, Chandrakant's mind and the rest of the teams mind.

**Gyanendra's Living Quarters:**

My mind felt groggy and sluggish, something I had never felt before. I put my journal away and went to lie on my bed. I felt Chandrakant within me, trying to figure out what was wrong. I, we had never felt like this before. Before she could do anything, I had passed out. She tried to leave my body again but couldn't. She too was losing her grip on what was going on. What was happening to us?

Chandrakant was still awake when Captain Carter and Jaffa Teal'c came in with some food. Once again, Chandrakant tried leaving my body and was only able to make it halfway from my body before collapsing and passing out. The Captain and Jaffa had seen none of it. They just assumed I was sleeping, tired from the journey through the Stargate.

As the Captain and Jaffa were leaving, Chandrakant made one last desperate plea for help and forced me to moan. That got there attention and they radioed for help and a medical team to my quarters immediately. General Hammond, Colonel O'Neil & Doctor Daniel Jackson were among the Medical Team that responded to the call. Captain Carter had her hand on my neck, keeping my pulse in mind. Jaffa Teal'c was explaining how they happened to be down there at that time and how they were alerted to Gyanendra being ill. Chandrakant had forced me to moan and now they would find out why I was ill. Doctor Frasier moved in next to Captain Carter and checked my vital signs.

**Dr. Frasier: Medical Ward:**

I came to in the Medical Ward, hooked up to some kind of machine. When I tried to sit up, I was swept with a wave of dizziness and a Doctor was by my side telling me to take it easy. I could not feel Chandrakant within me and that frightened me. She had never left me unless it was an emergency. Had I lost my only friend?

_I looked at the doctor._ "Where has Chandrakant gone? And who are you?"

"My name is Dr. Frasier. Who is Chandrakant?"

"She is my goa'uld host and my best friend? Where has she gone? I have never felt so empty in my life here on earth before."

"Maybe she went to talk with General Hammond."

"That is not possible; she would not do that without letting my body know where she was in the first place. And what am I doing in this bed hooked up to this machine of some sort?"

"This machine is pumping healthy oxygen into your system. And you are in the Medical Ward. I should call General Hammond and let him know that you are awake. He wanted to know when you woke up."

_I pulled the mask that covered my mouth and nose from my face and breathed in the air that was not from the mask. As soon as I pulled the mask from my face, I could feel Chandrakant returning to my body._ "Never mind, she never left my body. She just couldn't stand your mask so she hid herself from my presence. Where is my necklace?" _I asked realizing that it was no longer around my neck._

"It had to come off so we could do some x-rays. It will remain off until we know what made you ill in the first place." _She said as General Hammond and the SG-1 team came in._

"NO, you don't understand. I need to keep that necklace on me at all times or Apafus will be able to find me and kill me. Please, let me have it back."

"Give it back to her Doctor Frasier." _General Hammond said._

"Yes General."

"My team filled me in on why you need the necklace so much. Now can you fill me in on why you passed out?"

"No, I cannot. I have never in my life felt so groggy and sluggish. Maybe it was the new surroundings and the new place we are in."

"We, you say that as if you don't mind your goa'uld host inside of you." _Doctor Frasier said._

"Why would I mind when she is the closest thing I have to having a friend?"

"You didn't have any friends back at your school?" _General Hammond asked._

"No, I was known there as a 'freak' and when my true identity came out they wanted more then anything to get me out of there as quickly as possible, they just didn't say it out loud. But I could sure feel it. They never ever did like me."

"Get some rest. You will need it. We have gotten ahold of the Atlantis team and they are on their way here to see what we are talking about. They should be here within the next few hours and you can debrief them once you are rested and Doctor Frasier has given you a full bill of good health."

"Thank you General. I knew somehow, even though you didn't show it at first, that I could trust you in the end. I do, however, still have mixed feelings about you supporting a Jaffa amongst you."

"We'll talk later about that. Get some rest. I'll send someone to notify you once the Atlantis team has arrived. In the meantime, anything we can get for you."

"I would like my journal and the big book next to it. I would like to keep it within my sight at all times."

"I'll send Captain Carter to get it right now."

"Thank you General Hammond. You are a worthy ally to have on my side. I may need to call on your assistance in the future."

"And we will be gladly to help with your situation. Get some rest and I'll make sure your books are brought to you safely."

"Thank you General Hammond. Gyanendra and I appreciate your openness with us."

"Dude, what have we said about you doing that?" _Captain Carter asked._

"I don't listen very well as you can see."

"Yes, we can see that very well."

**Conference Room: Atlantis Team:**

Major Sheppard, Doctor McKay, Teyla & Ronon sat in the conference room with their weapons. They didn't know who they were sent here to see, but they had an idea that it might be a goa'uld brought from some kind of school in London. General Hammond, Colonel O'Neil, Captain Carter, Doctor Jackson, and Jaffa Teal'c came in with me in the middle of them. My books were in my backpack. This new team looked at me as I sat down in a chair opposite the chairs they were in. The SG-1 sat down on different sides of my chair and General Hammond sat down at the head of the table. He looked at the other team.

"I'm sure you are aware that we have a guest here with us today?"

"We are aware. What we don't understand is why she's here in the conference room." _Major Sheppard said._

"She is here to help us defeat Apafus."

"Nobody has ever been able to defeat Apafus. What makes her think she can defeat him?" _Ronon said._

"Because I am the only living Harseesa. To those of you who don't know what a Harseesa is, I will explain it to you. A Harseesa is a forbidden child of two goa'uld parents. Once born, the law is that they are to be killed because they would acquire all the knowledge of the goa'uld's and of Apafus himself. And because I am known as the Stargate Keeper."

"The Stargate what?" _Teyla asked._

"The Stargate Keeper, or someone who can raise any known and unknown Stargate from where it is buried and make it operational again."

"How did you become the Stargate Keeper in the first place? And how did you come to live here on earth?" _Major Sheppard asked._

"My parents brought me here shortly after I was born and I was placed with a foster family. I became the Stargate Keeper once I learned how to read the writings in this book and understood the ancient language inscribed on every Stargate I have ever extracted." _I said, pulling my gate book out of my backpack and setting it in front of me._

"And General Hammond wants you to share your knowledge with us, all of us?" _Doctor McKay asked._

"I believe that is what General Hammond had in mind. Gyanendra and I have talked it over and we have agreed to let you look at the book."

"Hey, what have we said about you doing that? You really have to start listening when we tell you to do something." _Captain Carter said._

"We are not the obeying type Captain Carter. We like to be left on our own and left to make our own decisions. Have you a problem with that?"

"We have a problem with you, Chandrakant and Gyanendra switching places every time one of you wishes not to speak to us."

"That is not why we do that. I have already told you, we switch places so that one or the other can rest when needed. It is our way of saying we are still there for each other. Why can you not see that we are no different from you or anyone else? Yes, what Chandrakant said is true. We will let you look at the book, but only while we are in the room. And the only reason I let Chandrakant come out in the first place was to show this new team what we could do. Can you not see that we were only trying to prove a point?"

"Gyanendra, you may have been trying to prove a point, but you and Chandrakant can't keep switching places every time you feel like it. It is not healthy. One day, you won't have a goa'uld to switch places with and you will have to rely on yourself to get through the tough parts." _Doctor Jackson said._

"Why would I not have Chandrakant with me one day? I was born with her inside of me and I will die with her inside of me."

"There are ways to let your goa'uld leave your body and just be human again." _Doctor McKay said._

"And you want me to become human even though I was never born human? No, you can forget about us helping you. This conversation is over. I'll be in my quarters, packing. We'll be out of your hair in a few hours. I'll go to one of the planets I discovered while extracting the Stargate's and live my life there. I'm sure the giant lizards won't mind sharing their home with us. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have stuff to do."

"What, wait? Gyanendra you can't just leave. With your help, Apafus will finally be defeated." _General Hammond said._

"No, not if you are just going to use me and then get rid of my only friend, I will not help you if that is your main goal. I will be ready to leave within a few hours. Don't worry; I'll dial the gate myself, even if I have to lock you out!" _Chandrakant screamed at them._

"Stop! That's enough! Chandrakant, you can't do this." _Colonel O'Neil said._

"I can and I will. You will NOT take Gyanendra away from me. Now leave us alone!"

**Gyanendra's Living Quarters:**

We packed up everything we had set up. My backpack was still on my back and the book and my journal were safely zipped up in the bag and on my back. The three bags and one trunk were full of everything we had brought to the Stargate Command Center. As we opened the door, we were blocked by both the SG-1 team and the Atlantis team. Chandrakant used her powers and threw them out of the way. Then with my powers, lifted our luggage up in the air and walked towards the gate room with the luggage floating behind us. By the look in our eyes, mostly Chandrakant's eyes, they could see that there was no stopping us.

Within my body, I could tell that Chandrakant had made up her mind. She would not let me go, even if it meant killing us. I made myself known only for a matter of seconds to Captain Carter. She had seen my eyes and somehow knew that Chandrakant had never acted this way. Something had happened while the necklace was off of my neck. Chandrakant was not acting herself and I was scared, like I had never been before. I was helpless with what she was going to do. Both the SG-1 team and the Atlantis team were in the gate room when Chandrakant walked into the gate room with our luggage.

**The Battle Over Gyanendra's Body:**

Chandrakant used her powers to dial out to another world and I used my powers to counteract her powers. It was a battle between friends, which only one could win, the other would perish. A purple lightning struck out at every point of energy, fighting to keep the powers within us from getting out. Both SG teams could do nothing but look on. Doctor Frasier was called just in case a medical team was needed.

Chandrakant and I fought over control of my body. Apafus had taken control of Chandrakant and I would never be able to get her back. That much I knew and I didn't care at the moment if we both died. I turned my head to Captain Carter who just happened to be standing next Ronon. Captain Carter and Ronon along with the rest of their teams noticed the look in my eyes. And that look told them that only one was going to make it out.

I walked onto the gate platform and let my head fall back. I wasn't losing; on the contrary, Chandrakant was losing. I on the other hand, was losing the battle over my body. Chandrakant was losing the battle over her own life. She had been changed the minute the necklace had left my neck when I had been taken to the Medical Ward the first time.

One of the bolts of lightning hit my body, sending me flying backwards and into the glass window. The lightning disappeared and I fell to the floor, unmoving. Captain Carter was at my side, pulling the backpack from my back and rolling me over. My eyes were still open and I was gasping for breath. Doctor Frasier moved in next to me and yelled for a stretcher. I lost consciousness before they could do anything to help me.

**The Medical Ward:**

I came to in the Medical Ward. I realized soon after that Chandrakant was no longer with me and I had won my freedom from my best friend. I kept my eyes closed, opening them just a sliver to see that the SG-1 and the Atlantis teams were in the Medical Ward as well, probably waiting to see which one had made it out of the fight alive. I let my eyes close again and drifted back into sleep. What would my life be like now that I did not have Chandrakant with me? Would I be a normal teenager? Or would I die the moment I left this place?

Whatever the answers were, I knew I couldn't deceive them for long. Chandrakant was gone and I still had to deal with the consequences of what had happened. I was no longer tired. I opened my eyes once more and started to sit up, which got the attention of Dr. Frasier, Captain Carter and the rest of the team members.

Once in a sitting position, I looked at them. Captain Carter spoke up first.

"Which one are you?"

"It is I, Captain Carter. Chandrakant is no longer within me."

"How is it possible that you survived and Chandrakant did not?" _Jaffa Teal'c asked.  
_"I don't know. Maybe because I used my powers to counteract her powers and that may have had something to do with it. We had never used our powers against each other before so I did not know what would happen once we did."

"How did Chandrakant change? I mean, what happened to make her change?" _Doctor Jackson asked._

"I think it was when the necklace was removed from my body during my first stay here in the Medical Ward. I think Apafus may have gotten to her then. I never realized how free I feel without her inside of me."

"Well, that's always a good sign. But who knows how long it will last. Here, we brought your books with us. You said you never wanted to be apart from them." _Colonel O'Neil said handing me my bag._

"Thank you Colonel O'Neil, you are definitely a worthy ally. Now if only I can get back to my home planet and save my people from what Apafus is doing to them. Rumor has it, the wraith are helping us because of who I am."

"How do you know what is going on, on your planet of course?" _Teyla asked._

"When I still had Chandrakant within me, she would make frequent visits to my planet Aalrekstad in the galaxy of Fitjar. She would report back to me on what was going on. I have the code to the Stargate there and many others in my book. I will be more than willing to show you if you won't mind."

"Of course not. After seeing you extract the Stargate at your school, I would love to see what you can do with other Stargate's." _Jaffa Teal'c said._

"I did not know Jaffa's used the word 'love'. You are most certainly one of a kind Jaffa Teal'c."

"Thank you for your compliment."

"You are welcome. But what will happen to me now? Apafus has won in stripping me of my very soul. I am nothing without Chandrakant. She was my best friend and I killed her."

"She was a goa'uld." _Ronon said._

"That doesn't matter. When I was born so was she. She was the only goa'uld to let her human host lead a…" _I stopped shortly to rest and Dr. Frasier got up to shoo everyone out of the Medical Ward so that I could rest but I stopped her. She looked at me and then sat back down. I continued._

"…normal life. Chandrakant was my very soul and breath. She was everything I wasn't. She could travel places I couldn't. Without her, I am nothing. However, I must venture into the Stargate to one of the distant planets I extracted a Stargate on and bring forth a few friends."

"What kind of friends?" _Teyla asked._

"I ran into some prehistoric animals on one of my distant planets and befriended them."

"What kind of prehistoric animals?" _Dr. Jackson asked._

"One T-Rex, Two brachiosaurus', Four Chasmosaurus, Six Triceratops and Seven Saber-Tooth Tigers."

"And how did you befriend a Tyrannosaurus?" _Dr. McKay asked._

"Easy, I used my powers to tell them that I wasn't there to hurt them and that I only needed their help and if they let me, to be their friends. The Sabers seemed to love me from the start. And the triceratopses have been very helpful in pulling the two wagons that I constructed to carry the ZEDpms as well as the wraith pods. You know the ones that shoot out of cannons and explode when they hit the ground."

"You know where to get ZEDpms and Pods?" _Major Sheppard asked in amazement._

"Of course, but I only give them out to people I can trust. My wraith buddy has sent me word that the wraith may be on their way to Earth as we speak."


	4. Stargate Atlantis Command

**Stargate Atlantis Command:**

**Journey To Atlantis:**

Colonel Shepard, Teyla, Ronon, Doctor McKay and I along with my belongings, ventured through the Stargate to Atlantis four days later. I had sent word to the wraith that they should meet us in Atlantis to decide what to do about my uncle and how to fight back against Apafus. The Atlantis team didn't seem too happy about hearing that part as we made our way back to Atlantis. They seemed not to want anything to do with the wraith and I didn't understand but soon would learn that they were enemies of the wraith and wanted nothing to do with them.

Once in Atlantis, I was shown to my living quarters and I set my belongings up, with all the pictures of the beautiful places I had traveled to and the song playing from the animated pictures. The spells I put on the pictures made them animated every minute of every hour of every day. Chandrakant may not have been with me anymore, but that didn't mean I couldn't continue what I had been doing since I was a little girl. Opening Stargate's for people to reconnect with those that they haven't been able to contact in years has always been the main goal. The other reason was to gain as many allies as I could to destroy Apafus and gain back control of Aalrekstad and give my people and the people of many galaxies a safe haven to live a normal life away from the Goa'uld and there leader.

If I could destroy Apafus once and for all, then my goal to become leader and savior of Aalrekstad will finally come true. My dream of my people living a safe and happy life out of the control of Apafus will have finally come true. But I knew, just as most of my people knew, that the road to freedom would be a long and hard one. In order for me to free my people, deep down inside myself, I knew that I would somehow be taken from my new friends and allies. I knew that somehow I would be captured and I couldn't stop it from happening. Nobody could know that I would somehow be captured and taken from them.

For if anyone knew, the Wraith would not cooperate with the Atlantis and SG-1 teams and my allies would be diminished. If they did not know, then all my allies would rally together and come after me, freeing not only me, but a whole galaxy in the process. The wraith just didn't know that they wouldn't be able to feed on their new allies. And they also didn't know that they wouldn't be able to haunt the humans of the Pegasus and Milky Way galaxies ever again. That was something I would have to remind them, if they wanted to help destroy Apafus once and forever.

**Dr. Elizabeth Weir: Conference Room:**

Teyla, McKay, Ronon, and Colonel Shepard were sitting in the conference room with Dr. Keller and Dr. Weir. They were waiting for me to get situated and were discussing what the best option was to deal with the wraith ship that had been spotted on its way to Atlantis. Ronon mentioned something about me telling the wraith to meet me in Atlantis which led Dr. Weir to think that I was working with the wraith and which probably meant that the Atlantis team had just brought an enemy to their doorstep. Colonel Caldwell walked into the Conference room with me behind him. I wasn't alone. My wraith buddy was with me.

Once inside the conference room, my wraith buddy, Dûrion, sat down and I sat next to him. I handed him a pair of gloves which he put on his hands so that if he touched anyone, he could not feed off of them. I had made them a few years ago and they were strong enough to make sure the wraith could not penetrate the material and feed off of me when I met with him in private.

Dûrion had been coming to meet me at Hogwarts for nearly three years, helping me with my extractions of the stargate's. He had been transporting me to and from the worlds and making sure that nobody knew that he knew where Earth was. We both knew that if any other wraith found out where Earth was, not only would Dûrion's life be in jeopardy, but also the billions of lives on Earth as well. The team looked nervous but nonetheless, there was still the matter of who I was that needed to be dealt with.

"So, with you here, where do we go? I mean since you have no fear of the wraith?" _Dr. Weir asked._

"Oh, I fear the wraith with all of my heart, just not this one. He saved me from his kind and in return I keep his secret safe."

"And what secret would that be?" _Colonel Caldwell asked._

"My name Dûrion and I have been traveling to and from Earth since I found out who Gyanendra really was. She has promised to keep me safe from the very people that want both of us dead. She was a host to a Goa'uld since she was born. I was captured by Apafus and became host to a Goa'uld as well. It nearly killed me and when my kind found out what had happened, they captured Gyanendra, knowing that she could extract Goa'uld's from a person, whether it be wraith or human."

"And you came to be known as Dûrion how exactly?" _Teyla asked._

"Gyanendra named me. I was about fifteen when we first met and Gyanendra has kept loyal to her word. My own kind has outcaste me, but if needed be, we would stand next to Gyanendra and fight by her side if she needed us to. I will always be by her side, that's what friends are for."

"I'm sure, never heard of a human being friends with a wraith before. What are the gloves for?" _McKay asked._

"I made them a few years ago out of a material I found on one of the planets I extracted a Stargate from. They are especially made for Dûrion so that whenever he's around me, he can put them on and he won't hurt me. They're strong enough so that if he touches me, he can't penetrate the material and either hurt or kill me. It's just something that we thought he needed at the time."

"Right, so back to what are we supposed to do now that you are here? Where do we go from here?" _Ronon asked._

"You become allies. Dûrion has gotten a few wraith cruisers together and we will use those to get to my home planet. From there, it will only be a matter of you and the wraith getting along long enough to let me do what I need to do."

"And why would we work with the wraith?" _McKay asked._

"Because, we will agree not to attack you if you agree to help Gyanendra with her mission on destroying the people that want to kill her. The queen that gave me the cruisers will not harm you once you are aboard the cruisers and she has agreed to wear the gloves that Gyanendra constructed so that you are not harmed while aboard the cruisers."

"I thought you said that you were an outcast of your kind. Why would a wraith queen give you cruisers if you are not liked by your own kind?" _Dr. Weir asked._

"Dûrion and I have talked with the queen and she has told us that many more of the wraiths have been captured by Apafus and that they wish for him to be gone forever. It was just a matter of time before something like this happened."

"Something like what? Aren't you a little young to be even near a wraith? And how old were you when were captured by the wraith?" _Colonel Shepard asked._

"I was ten when they captured me. I'm sixteen, old enough to be around anyone I choose to be around. And to answer your first question, a war is coming and I need all the allies I can get, whether they be enemies of each other or friends, does not matter to me."

"As we can see. So we are to use the cruisers to get to the hive ship and then travel on the hive ship to Aalrekstad in the galaxy of…" _Colonel Caldwell asked._

"Fitjar. Queen Barta has promised not to eat any member of the Atlantis and SG-1 teams if they so wish to accompany me to my home and help destroy Apafus."

"Queen Barta?" _Ronon and Teyla asked together._

"Yes, that is the queen that gave me the cruisers in the first place." _Dûrion said._

"Any more friends of yours we should know about?" _McKay asked._

"Not friends, just enemies."

"Like who?" _Shepard asked._

"My grandparents, uncle and their hosts. They work for Apafus directly. And they are all searching for me, to kill me so that I cannot destroy the plans they have worked so hard to come up with."

"Why would your own family want you dead?" _Dr. Weir asked._

"Dr. Weir, my family has been hunting me since my parents deposited me on Earth. After my parents returned to Aalrekstad, they were imprisoned, questioned about me and then put to death. You can have them when I am finished with Apafus. I do not think they will mind staying in Azkaban for all of eternity. And I'm pretty sure the Death Eaters will love to suck the souls out of them."

"And what exactly is a Death Eater?" _Teyla asked._

"It is a magical creature that the Minister of Magic uses to guard the prisoners being held in Azkaban."

"What is Azkaban, other than a prison of course?"

"It holds the worst magical criminals in the world. Those criminals all helped Lord Voldemort, the worst wizard in the magical world. Not all have helped Lord Voldemort, though. Some are in there for murder (of all kinds), kidnapping and murder, heinous crimes, and crimes where magic was used against not only other witches and wizards but also muggles."

"What are muggles?" _Ronon asked._

"Muggles are non-magics. People that have no power to make magic and are thus wise less of a people. Not my definition. Muggles aren't wanted at Hogwarts nor are they allowed. Which is why I always met with the SG-1 team in private. Not that they gave me much of chance, walking into the Great Hall as if they were on a hostile planet."

"They must have thought that was the only way to truly understand why you didn't want anyone knowing that they were visiting you." _Dr. Weir said._

"Maybe, but they ruined it for me to ever go back. Granted, I might use the students at Hogwarts and their families to help me destroy Apafus and all who follow him, but they aren't worth the mention. I do have some allies on Aalrekstad, though I haven't seen them in many a day since I no longer have Chandrakant with me."

"Chandrakant being who?" _Dr. Keller asked._

"She was my Goa'uld since the day I was born. She fought me and I used my powers to kill her. I feel empty without her even to this point of day. I feel like I need her even now, must be because we used to rely on each other when I got tired and did not want to go about the daily business of my life, I would just let her out and she would take over my voice so that none of the students would know that something had changed in me. That ended when Apafus took control of her at Stargate Command. Dr. Frasier took my necklace off me while I was in the Infirmary and Apafus took control of her then. I miss her."

"Chandrakant was your best friend wasn't she?" _Dr. Weir asked._

"Yes, she was an outcast Goa'uld and I was a forbidden child. Guess we kind of got along in that retrospect of things."

"What do you mean you were a forbidden child?"

"I am Harseesa, the child of two Goa'uld parents, forbidden in the Goa'uld's eyes and to be killed once they are born. They contain the knowledge of all Goa'uld from the beginning when the Goa'uld first became."

"Oh well, I guess that explains a little of it then."

"Are we done talking now? I need to get some rest and Dûrion needs to get to talking with Queen Barta and the rest of our allies about when we are to strike. You may use your ships to fly with us to Fitjar if you wish; I can give you the coordinates to the galaxy and planet."

"That would be much appreciated. And yes, we are done talking for now. You will be escorted back to your quarters and Dûrion; you will be escorted back to your cruiser. You can stay in your cruiser to make the calls you need to make, but if you wish to come onto Atlantis, someone will be with you at all times. And you are to where those gloves at all times as well. Is that understood?"

"Understood Dr. Weir." _Dûrion and I said at the same time._

Dûrion and I were escorted back to our separate quarters and the planning began. In order for this to work, we needed all of our allies to be in the Pegasus Galaxy before we headed out. But at the moment, I needed to rest as I was not used to not having a Goa'uld within my body. I would get back in touch with Hogwarts at a later date and ask if they would like to join in the fight to save my home planet.

_**More to come in the next chapter…**_

_**Please REVIEW…**_


End file.
